Walk though the Fire
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Sequal to Just Wanna Feel, and next in my S/B musical story thing that I've got going on. Now that Buffy and Spike have gotten together, how are they going to tell the rest of the group?


Title: Walk through the Fire  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: PG mostly for language  
Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, blah blah blah!!  
Summery: Sequal to Just Wanna Feel, and next in my S/B musical story thing that I've got going on. Now that Buffy and Spike have gotten together, how are they going to tell the rest of the group?  
Feedback: "It's what I live for....sad to say"-Buffy, Season Three's "Choices"  
  
  
Buffy was simply glowing. She had finally admited her feelings for Spike, and they had been seeing each other during patrols and sneaking in a kiss or two while he helped her train at the magic box for about a week or two. Spike was taking Buffy out, though she didn't know where. Which brought Buffy to the only problem she was having.   
  
::What am I going to wear!!!???!:: Buffy thought as she flipped through her wardrobe. If they were going somewhere fancy and she wore a tubetop and jeans, she'd feel definitly underdressed. But if they went somewhere that wasn't fancy and she dressed up, than she'd never live down the humiliation.  
  
Spike had said that he'd come by around 7 and it was already 6:15.   
  
"GRR!" Buffy said to herself, and finally picked out light brown knee high boots, a medium lenth cacki skirt and a long sleved red top. After she had changed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put her makeup on, and sprayed herself with a fruity smelling body splash it was 6:45, and she had exactly 15 minutes to make herself look perfect. A few minutes after 7 Spike showed up, in his usual jeans, black and red shirts, and leather duster. Buffy grabbed her leather jacket and left her house with Spike, who finally filled her in on the night's plans.  
  
"So I was thinkin pretty much dinner and a movie, thats still cool right?" Spike asked Buffy recieving a big grin from the slayer.   
  
"Yeah it's still cool. How long has it been since you went on a date?" Buffy asked as she linked her arm into his.  
  
"I can't remember it was so long ago. Dru pretty much just wanted me to go out and find 3 or 4 girls that she could drain, and than she was happy." Spike pulled Buffy closer after the mention of Drusilla, and Buffy instintly regreted bringing the subject up at all. It hurt her to see that Spike was still not over Dru, but she was happy that she had him now.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up at all" Buffy told Spike, concern mirroring her feautures.  
  
"No pet its fine. Dru's nothing to me now, ecspecially with you here."   
  
Buffy smiled as they reached the theater, and took their seats. After the movie ended the couple went out to a semi fancy resturant and were currently on their way to Buffy's house, after they finished a quick sweep of the cemetary. When they reached 1630 Revelio Drive, Buffy didn't notice that her friends were in the kitchen, whithin ear shot.  
  
"Thanks Spike. I had a lot of fun" Buffy said, as Spike smiled.   
  
"I'm glad. I'll see you tommorow for patrol right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight Spike" Buffy said as the two kissed not even noticing the crowd that had gathered behind them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????" Xander blurted out as Buffy spined around, caught red handed.   
  
Spike only gave Xander a death look, and grabbed Buffy's hand. She squezzed his hand back tightly before tugging him inside. She shut the door and turned back to her friends, who were all looking less than happy. Her grip on Spike's hand didn't change though, and it was clear that she had no intention of letting go.  
  
"Guy's I can explain--" Buffy started to speak but Xander cut her off.  
  
"EXPLAIN!!!?!??!?!! YOU WANNA EXPLAIN!!???!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS DAMN BASTERED!!?!?!?! Xander was definitly pissed and its then that Buffy let go of Spike and steped foward.  
  
"If you EVER say that again, I'll kill you myself Xander!!!!!!!!!! This is MY LIFE and I'll spend it with whoever the hell I want!!!!! Spikes the only thing that makes me happy now, the only thing that makes me feel alive again. You tore me out of heaven without a care in the world!!!!!!!!!! YOU THOUGHT I WAS IN HELL!!!! Do you think so little of me that you think that i'd go there after all that i've done??!???!!?!!! Thanks for your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy was on a roll, and wasn't stoping anytime soon.  
  
"I LOVE him and if you have a problem with that, than there's the damn door!!!!!!! You think that u can take credit for bringing me back by taking my whole life away from me and trying to control it!!?!?!?!?! U cant!!! And YOU WILLOW!!!!!!" Buffy turned to her best friend.  
  
"I cant believe that you would think so little of me to the fact you thought I was in hell. Your supposed to be my best friend in the world. And you didn't even consider the fact that I might be happy where I was. And your getting too out of control with your magic. You need help. I'll help you, Will. But you have to let me." Buffy turned to the rest of the group, and once again raised her voice.   
  
"And if ANYONE in this room has a problem with me and Spike, than get the hell out!!!!!!". When no one moved and Xander hugged Buffy, followed by Willow hugging them both, the fight ended. Anya and Tara kept silent and Dawn came down from upstairs with a smile on her face, happy that Spike and Buffy were finally together.   
  
Everyone was ok with Spike and Buffy, though Xander still voiced his concerns. Willow finally realized that she was getting out of hand with her spells and aggred to quit it all, to Tara's approval. But the importent thing was that Buffy and Spike were together and happy. At last.  
  
END SERIES 


End file.
